


I am the adult supervision

by How_did_1_get_here



Series: You're my star [1]
Category: Cravity (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, don't attack me tho I'm younger than them and my sense of humor is way worse than this, don't drink kids, hangovers, hyeongjun has a thot agenda, monsta x gives bad advice, some sexual humor, this is mostly based on shit my friends have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: What is supposed to be a calm group hangout gets out of hand when the maknae line gets their hands on alcohol.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: You're my star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I am the adult supervision

**Author's Note:**

> This includes underage drinking and minors kissing so if you're uncomfortable with that then this is not the fic for you.

“Let's get stupidly drunk and watch shitty movies,” Jungmo announced, sliding into the room wearing fuzzy socks for maximum speed.

“Sounds fun. I’m in,” Serim agreed, unknowingly signing his own fate. The rest of the hyung line agreed.

“What about us? We’re minors, what are we gonna do?” Hyeongjun asked, showcasing his signature pouty face, trying to get the hyungs to let him in on the fun. 

“I mean, you could maybe have, like, one drink,” Serim suggested.

“Don’t get the babies drunk,” Woobin scolded. 

“One beer won't get them drunk,” Jungmo argued.

“They are children left in our care! We are responsible for them,” Woobin protested.

“If we don’t let them hang out with us, they’re more likely to sneak out and get in trouble. They’ll be safer if they’re here with us,” Allen argued back. 

“Thank you. My point exactly,” Jungmo agreed.

“They can have one beer and then they have to go to bed,” Serim decided.

“You know they’re not gonna follow that rule,” Jungmo pointed out. 

“Shh! Let me pretend to be the responsible one for once,” Serim whispered loudly, pushing Jungmo. He turned back to where the maknaes were standing, staring at him way too innocently. ”Fine. You guys can stay, but you can only have one drink and then you have to go to bed. Also, you have to promise to blame Jungmo if anything goes wrong or we get in trouble.”  
*************************

Twenty minutes later Serim was sitting in the corner of the living room supervising the chaos when Wonjin walked over to him.

“So, how long did it take for them to break your rule?” Wonjin asked.

“They technically haven't broken it yet,” Serim said. 

“They are drinking vodka in front of you,” Wonjin unhelpfully pointed out.

“That's the fake one. It's basically just water,” he explained, looking smug.

“So, I just tried the fake vodka. It is not fake,” Jungmo said, sliding over across the floor.

“I thought this was the fake bottle of vodka that we pretended to hide so if the kids found it they wouldn’t get drunk.” Serim started to panic.

“No, they found the real stuff first,” Jungmo told him. 

“Goddamnit,” Allen groaned. “You shouldn’t start with vodka. And they’re young so it'll be worse. They’re all gonna be so sick in the morning,” he reminded everyone. 

“Start with? They shouldn’t be drinking at all. And why do you sound like you’re speaking from experience?” Woobin scolded, disregarding the fact Allen was older. 

“Because I snuck into my parent’s alcohol cabinet with my friends when I was sixteen. We took the vodka and got absolutely trashed. Worst hangover of my life.” Allen shook his head.

“Welp. Tomorrow morning should be fun,” Serim said sarcastically, getting up to take away the vodka from the maknae line who were now playing some drinking game with no rules. “Hey guys. Is there something else you want to do, maybe something that won’t give you alcohol poisoning?” Serim asked, trying to casually take the bottles away.

“Let’s call our manager and tell him that we’re having a party without him!” Hyeongjun suggested excitedly.

“NO, please don’t do that,” Serim panicked.

“Okay, let's call the coolest person we know!” Hyeongjun shouted, picking his phone up off the table. 

“I’m just gonna take your phone,” Serim said, also reaching for the phone.

“But there are so many cool people we could invite to hang out,” Hyeongjun pouted as his evil plan was brought to an end.

“Yeah, no. Your phone is staying with me.” Serim pocketed the phone and went to watch the chaos with Woobin and Allen.

“You’re so tiny,” Taeyoung sobbed, patting the top of Seongmin’s head.

“I could still kick your butt,” Seongmin retorted indignantly. 

“But you’re tiny,” Taeyoung argued, still crying.

“Fight me,” the smaller boy commanded.

“No. Hugs,” Taeyoung said, wrapping his arms around Seongmin. Seongmin let him, looking defeated.

“Okay, fine. But just know that I would win in a fight,” he finally replied.

“Okay, tiny friend.”

“Oh, thank God,” Woobin sighed exaustedly. “At least the two of them are behaving.” 

“Yes. Yes. Adulting,” Jungmo mumbed, pretending to be part of the conversation.

“You need to drink some water.” Woobin looked very concerned.. 

“This is water,” Jungmo said, holding up a pink water bottle.

“It better be.” Serim said, gritting his teeth. He took the bottle to look at the contents. ”I don’t know what that is but it is not water.”

“Yeah, no. I lied. It’s apple juice with soju in a Hello Kitty water bottle,” Jungmo cackled, using Serim’s shocked silence as an opportunity to grab the bottle back. 

“Why? You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just give me that,” Woobin said, grabbing the bottle and taking it to the kitchen to get rid of it. 

“Oh shit. They’re crying again,” Jungmo said. He getting distracted.

“Why are you crying?” Serim asked Taeyoung and Seongmin, approaching them carefully.

“Dogs think we’re immortal because we live longer,” Seongmin sobbed. 

“Wait, oh my god.” Jungmo covered his mouth in shock.

“Don’t cry. Dogs may worship us but that is only more reason to love them,” Allen told them, trying to be comforting and failing miserably.

“Leave them be, they're not directly instigating chaos. Like this dumbass, who was drinking alcohol out of a Hello Kitty water bottle,” Woobin said pointedly, glaring at Jungmo.

“Why hasn’t anyone questioned where Wonjin went?” Jungmo asked, trying to deflect the blame away from himself.

“Why are there so many idiots in this household?” Serim asked rhetorically. 

“Blame the CEO,” Jungmo mumbled sarcastically.

“Don’t say that,” Serim said exasperatedly.

Thankfully it didn’t take them long to find Wonjin. He was sitting in his room with Minhee and Hyeongjun watching some chaotic animation about a sheep.

“Are you guys okay in here?” Serim asked from the doorway.

“We’re very okay,” Wonjin told him.

“What are you even watching?” Serim asked.

“How To Be A Sheep,” Hyeongjun answered happily. 

“Would you guys like to go to the living room with us so we can play a game?” Serim asked. 

“Hyung, I wish you would dye your hair back to black. It looks better that way,” Minhee told Serim, completely unprompted.

“Um... thank you? Was that a compliment?” Serim didn’t know whether to be offended or not. This was a completely different Minhee.

“No. Let’s play truth or dare,” Minhee said, leaving the room with Hyeongjun trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

“How much did he drink?” Serim questioned. Wonjin just silently rolled an empty soju bottle to him. “Why would you give a minor that?”

“It makes watching dumb animations funnier,” Wonjin said simply.

“You have a point, but not my approval.” 

“I don’t need your approval. Let’s go play truth or dare.” Wonjin got up and followed the other two to the living room, leaving Serim alone, once again, in shocked silence. 

When Serim got to the living room all of the other members were sitting in a circle. Seongmin was the farthest away from everyone on the couch, but he was paying attention to the conversation and also looked like he might be plotting anarchy. That was normal for him, so Serim didn’t worry too much. Minhee and Hyeongjun were sitting close enough that a teacher at a school dance would probably separate them, but Serim wasn’t a teacher at a school dance so he didn’t have to care. He did care a little bit, but it was only because he and Jungmo had a bet on who would confess first. Serim’s money was on Hyeongjun.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Woobin asked once everyone was settled.

“I want a kiss,” Hyeongjun decided, looking at Minhee rather pointedly. 

“I’ll give you a kiss,” Minhee replied, looking way too excited.

“What the fuck is happening right now,” Allen whispered to Serim as Minhee kissed Hyeongjun squarely on the mouth.

“I don’t know but I’m scared,” Serim whispered back.

“I think a lot of repressed feelings are escaping tonight,” Jungmo cackled. 

“I’m going to be single forever,” Taeyoung sobbed.

“You’re not, you’re just a baby,” Wonjin said, awkwardly patting him on the head.

“Should we stop them?” Woobin asked as Minhee and Hyengjun were still kissing and Hyeongjun was almost sitting on Minhee’s lap.

“Probably.”

“Hey! Not in the living room and not while you’re drunk,” Serim snapped at them.

“But kissing is fun,” Hyeongjun giggled, leaning against Minhee drunkenly.

“But kissing causes issues that you have to deal with in the morning,” Allen told him, sounding like he knew what he was talking about. Hyeongjun proceeded to pout affrontedly.

“YOU MADE HIM SAD! THAT MEANS YOU’RE A BAD PERSON,” Minhee yelled, wrapping his arms around Hyeongjun protectively. 

“I didn’t mean to make him sad, I’m just trying to keep you two from doing stupid things,” Allen said calmly.

“Why would you call Minhee stupid?” Hyeongjun asked not-so-innocently. He apparently had absolutely no filter after two drinks.

“NO! Let's change the subject. How about a nice game of truth or dare?”

“Okay. I have one,” Jungmo started. Everyone looked concerned. “Hyeongjun, I dare you to kiss Minhee.”

“OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE, JUNGMO! CAN’T YOU BE A HELPFUL ADULT?!” Woobin yelled as Hyeongjun gladly accepted the dare, almost tackling Minhee in the process.

“Ha, nope,” Jungmo howled.

“I do not get paid enough for this shit,” Serim groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “None of you tell your parents about this.”

“They’re escaping,” Woobin shouted. He was right. Minhee was dragging Hyeongjun by the hand to God knows where. They were both giggling loudly.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS.” Serim got up and started chasing them.

“Let them live!” Jungmo yelled after him.

“I will when they’re sober!” Serim yelled back. “Now, can one of you help me please?”

“I’ll help,” Woobin agreed, getting up and leaving the room. He and Serim both returned a few minutes later, each with an armful of drunk teenager. 

“Why are you carrying them?” Allen asked.

“Well, I picked Hyeongjun up to move him back out here and then Minhee started crying so Woobin had to carry him out here because he was lying on the floor,” Serim croaked, lungs slightly crushed by the boy he was holding.

“Give me my Hyeongjunnie back,” Minhee sobbed, trying to break free from Woobin’s grasp again.

“No. You’re drunk,” Woobin told him, holding him back.

“Miniiiiii, I miss youuuu,” Hyeongjun slurred.

“You can have Minhee back tomorrow, okay,” Serim told him. Hyeongjun nodded sadly. 

“I want my mom,” Taeyoung mumbled softly. “This really isn’t fun anymore.”

“Can you put him to bed, Allen?” Serim asked. Allen pulled Taeyoung to his feet, walking with him to his room. 

Seongmin decided the relative quiet of the moment was a good time to yell, “Lets bake cookies!” and run to the kitchen. 

Both Woobin and Serim immediately stood up to run after him, forgetting they were supposed to be separating Hyeongjun and Minhee. This caused Hyeongjun to leap into Minhee’s arms and kiss him again.

“Hey, Jungmo?” Wonjin prompted. “How would you rob a bank?”

“I’ll draw you a map to show you,” Jungmo said enthusiastically, jumping up and running out of the room.

“Don’t do anything illegal,” Allen yelled from the other room where he was dealing with Taeyoung who was still sad about the world’s harshness.

“Okay. You need to call a real adult because this is too much,” Woobin said, now holding Seongmin.

“We can’t call any staff or we’ll get in trouble,” Serim said, grabbing Hyeongjun's arm and pulling him over to the couch.

“Well, you need to call someone,” Woobin told him.

“I’m gonna call Monsta X. They told us to call if we were in trouble and I think this counts,” Serim decided, grabbing his phone.

“Fine, but we will never hear the end of this,” Woobin warned.

“I would rather get made fun of by them then accidentally kill one of the kids,” Serim retorted, calling Jooheon’s number.

“Is everything okay over there? We were just at practice but it's late,” Jooheon answered the phone.

“Not really. Um. Some questionable choices have been made,” Serim admitted. 

“As long as Dispatch doesn’t find out then it won’t be that bad,” Jooheon advised. The music on his side of the call went silent. “What did you even do?” He sounded mildly amused.

“The children are drunk.”

“Ah. So it’s that kind of fuck up. We had the Jello Shot Incident of 2016,” Jooheon said knowingly.

“I don’t really know what happened, but yeah, our maknae line is somehow drunk and Jungmo is instigating chaos and Wonjin might be plotting to rob a bank and I’m literally keeping Hyeongjun from making out with Minhee and Woobin had to save our kitchen from Seongmin and Taeyoung is crying at Allen I think,” Serim told him. He decided not to ask about the Jello Shot Incident of 2016.

“Wow. That is bad. Where’s your manager?”

“Gone for the weekend.”

“Ummm... okay. Don’t let anyone near knives. Also, I think keeping Minhee and Hyeongjun away from each other might cause more problems for you? Let them be idiots and regret everything tomorrow.”

“You should not be giving advice to Cravity. You are awful at problem solving,” Minhyuk shouted from the other end of the line. 

“You know what? Going to the gym as a coping mechanism has given me nice abs so you can shut it,” Jooheon retorted. Serim could hear Jooheon and Minhyuk scuffling for the phone.

“Give me the phone dumbass,” Minhyuk said, pushing Jooheon. 

“Fine. You can deal with this.” Jooheon handed the phone over reluctantly.

“Okay, first of all, ignore him. He literally strips when he’s drunk,” Minhyuk disclosed. 

“I DO NOT,” Jooheon yelled from the background.

“YES YOU DO YOU, BITCH,” Minhyuk shouted away from the phone. He then calmly continued to give advice. “Okay, moving on. If you haven't made them eat something you probably should.”

“I can get someone to order a pizza or something,” Serim suggested, holding Hyeongjun away from Minhee again. 

“That would probably be good to soak up some of the alcohol,” Minhyuk explained. Then he paused and asked “Why the actual hell are you panicking, Kihyun?”

“THEY’RE IN DANGER! ARE THEY SUPERVISED RIGHT NOW?” Kihyun cried.

“Um... I don’t know. Serim? Are you supervised right now?” Minhyuk asked hesitantly.

“I am the adult supervision,” Serim replied.

“They are not supervised right now,” Minhyuk told Kihyun.

“I’m gonna go get them,” Kihyun decided.

“You are not going to do that. They’re fine. You’re fine right?” Minhyuk asked Serim, his tone nervous. 

“I think so,” Serim said, pulling his hand away from Hyeongjun who was trying to bite his arm to be freed and reunited with Minhee. 

“Okay, he’s an idiot,” Changkyun cut in. “I’m gonna order you guys that pizza. Drink some water while you wait. It should be there in half an hour. What toppings do you guys usually get?” 

“Can we just get cheese? Everyone will fight otherwise,” Serim asked, ignoring Hyeongjun’s complaints about being taken away from Minhee. 

“Yeah, the same stuff happens to us. Everyone will be easier to deal with if they’ve eaten,” Changkyun told him, likely hearing Hyeongjun’s annoyed whines. 

“Thank you so much for helping.”

“Yeah, anytime.”

“Here, let me talk to them,” Hyungwon said, taking the phone. “Here’s what you should do. You should invite as many people over as you can and have a rave.” 

“Yayyyy. Friends,” Hyeongjun muttered drunkenly.

“NO!” Serim yelled at him as Kihyun yelled at Hyungwon to “Go sit in the corner and think about what you’ve done.”

“Raves are fun when you’re old enough,” Wonho chimed in, taking the phone from Kihyun who had been wrestling it away from a cackling Hyungwon.

“Um. Good to know,” Serim said. 

“Give me the phone, all of you are being idiots,” Shownu said disappointedly. “Except you Changkyun, you were very helpful.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun said, seeming proud of himself.

“Now listen to me: you should have them eat the pizza Changkyun ordered, drink a lot of water and then just go to bed. They are going to be awful in the morning so just have pain medicine and coffee ready. As for Minhee and Hyeongjun I think separating to prevent stupid behavior was the right call.”

“I really hope so. Hyeongjun just tried to bite me and threatened to surgically remove my kneecaps and throw them at me.”

“Maknae lines are always the worst,” Shownu said. Every maknae that was within earshot yelled in protest. There was a sound of something being thrown from the Monsta x end. “Ouch! Okay, sorry, but Jooheon, you do have to admit you become a stripper if you are within a 20 foot radius of alcohol.”

“Stop telling people I want to be a stripper!”

“It's true though,” Monsta X retorted in unison.

“Shut up,” Jooheon mumbled. 

“The cheese pizzas are on the way to your dorm unless I got the address wrong and in that case someone else is gonna get a major surprise,” Changkyun shouted over the chaos.

“Seriously, thank you so much. I was scared I was gonna accidentally kill them or something,” Serim said, a little shocked at everything that had just happened.

“No problem. Everything is going to be fine. Are you gonna be okay if we hang up?” Shownu asked.

“Yeah, thank you,” Serim repeated. 

“Anytime. We’re happy to help,” Shownu told him, hanging up.

After a few minutes of quiet, the doorbell rang with the pizza. Serim failed to realize Hyeongjun had followed him to the door until he was taking the food.

“Hi, do you want to be friends? We’re having a party!” Hyeongjun said excitedly, scaring the shit out of both Serim and the delivery man. 

“Hyeongjun, no, go back inside. You can cuddle with Minhee,” Serim said, pushing Hyeongjun to go back to the living room. Hyeongjun perked up at the thought of Minhee Cuddles. Serim decided that the new romance(?) was going to be Woobin’s problem now. “Sorry about him, he’s drunk,” Serim told the shocked delivery man. Back in the living room, everyone was sitting in a circle chanting “We want pizza!” And Woobin was trying to get them to shut up.

“We’re gonna get another noise complaint and wake up Taeyoung if you guys don’t shut up,” Allen said emerging from said boy’s room. 

“Here's your food, you rats,” Serim said, putting the pizza on the floor. Everyone grabbed a piece and were almost immediately silent for the first time in hours.

Eventually, after everyone had eaten, Serim felt someone rest their head on his shoulder and he looked over to see Seongmin fast asleep. He gently picked the younger up and carried him to bed. When Serim got back Minhee was dozing off against the couch, Hyeongjun was blankly staring at the ceiling, and Wonjin was lying on the floor also finding the ceiling interesting. Jungmo was still somehow unaffected by the alcohol he had consumed but definitely seemed much quieter. 

“Okay. Come on guys, time for bed,” Serim announced. “Woobin, can you get Minhee to bed?” Woobin nodded. “Allen, can you get your roommates?”

“Yeah. Will you be okay with Hyeongjun?” 

“I think he's chilled out a bit. Hyeongjun, are you gonna try to bite me again?” Serim asked. Hyeongjun shook his head. “Come on then. Good night guys.” He led Hyeongjun to his room and tucked him into bed hoping he would stay there. Serim then went to his own bed and laid down. 

“Hyung?” Hyeongjun asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Yes, Hyeongjun?”

“Do you think Minhee likes me back?”

“I am almost 100% sure of it. You two spent the whole night making out.”

“That was really fun. I want to kiss him more. Minhee has a pretty face. And pretty eyes. And he smells nice. And-”

“Goodnight Hyeongjun.”

“Goodnight Serim-hyung.”  
*************************

Serim woke up the next morning to a very long text from Shownu.

>When your members wake up, be prepared for the worst, they’re gonna be a pain to deal with. Make ramen or something else spicy and not very healthy—also lots of coffee. From your call it seems like you were able to keep them from getting anywhere near alcohol poisoning, which is good, but because this is one of their first times getting drunk they’re probably pretty sick. If your manager gets back and they’re still sick, blame it on bad take out, always a good excuse we use it more than I’d like to admit. Good luck 

Before Serim could answer he heard Seongmin start to complain.  
“Hyungggg, why does everything hurt,” he whined. 

“Awww, it’s our cute maknae’s first hangover, such a monumental moment,” Serim teased, getting out of bed and resigning to the fact that he wasn’t gonna get to sleep for the rest of his life. 

“Hyung, it feels like my head is splitting open,” Seongmin complained.

“That will happen with a hangover,” Serim told him, nodding amusedly.

“Well then I’m never drinking again,” Seongmin whined, covering his face.

“We’ve all said that at some point and it’s never true,” Serim laughed.

“But how do you make the headache go away?” Seongmin asked sadly.

“Coffee and pain medicine. Stay here and I’ll bring you some.” Serim left to go find the others, coffee, and a bottle of Advil. “How are the others?” he asked Woobin who was the only one in the kitchen. 

“Last I checked Wonjin and Jungmo are surprisingly fine. Minhee is still asleep but don’t worry he’s still breathing (I checked,) and Taeyoung was really not having a fun time,” Woobin explained.

“He’s not alone I hope.”

“Don’t worry, Allen’s with him. You know, I would not have expected Taeyoung to have the lowest alcohol tolerance.”

“You’re ignoring that he’s built like a stick and didn’t eat last night because he was asleep, so that could be a factor.”

“You should not have let high-schoolers drink,” Woobin scolded exasperatedly. 

“Yeah, we’re not doing that again. Seongmin is whining about having a headache but is otherwise fine and Hyeongjun is asleep but alive,” Serim informed him, changing the subject.

“Should we start on breakfast?” Woobin asked.

“Yeah, I promised Seongmin to bring him coffee.”

“Okay, so coffee first and then ramen.” Serim nodded and then started making a very large pot of coffee, then sent a text into the group chat so he wouldn’t have to yell. Finally he brought a mug of coffee and two capsules of ibuprofen to Seongmin. 

“Sit up. I brought coffee and medicine,” Serim said, opening the door to Seongmin’s room. 

“I don’t like coffee,” Seongmin complained. 

“It will make you feel better,” Serim coaxed. He knew if Seongmin didn’t drink coffee or take medicine he would be a lot more annoying. It was really in everyone’s best interest that he caffeinated the maknae. 

“Fine. It’s still gross though,” Seongmin pouted, taking the mug. 

“Drink the coffee and I’ll bring you some food soon,” Serim promised, heading back to the kitchen to help Woobin bring coffee to everyone who was awake. Hopefully they’d be less annoying.  
*************************

After half an hour Hyeongjun appeared in the kitchen wearing a hoodie that definitely wasn’t his and a pair of oversized sunglasses.

“Good morning, Hyeongjun. Did you have fun last night?” Serim asked, hiding a smirk behind his cup of coffee, as Jungmo mumbled, “Walk of shame,” under his breath.

“It was fine,” Hyeongjun muttered, taking a mug of coffee handed to him by Allen.

“What’s on your neck?” Jungmo asked, knowing full well what was on Hyeongjun’s neck.

“Um… a mosquito bite,” Hyeongjun mumbled trying to adjust the hoodie so it covered his neck.

“Really? We should call someone to make sure there aren’t any bugs in the apartment,” Serim said, playing along with Jungmo’s teasing.

“I think it’s fine. There was probably only one. Do you happen to know where Minhee went?” Hyeongjun tried to change the subject.

“You mean the mosquito?” Allen joined in, smirking.

“Shut up. Where is he,” Hyeongjun mumbled again, turning red and looking at his feet.

“Leave him alone,” Woobin scolded them from the breakfast bar.

“I would assume his room,” Jungmo said, trying not to laugh.

“Thank you.” And so Hyeongjun went off in search of Minhee. “Hey, how are you?” he asked as he slipped into Minhee’s dark bedroom where the other was lying in bed, half awake.

“Urgh. I feel like someone attacked me with a frying pan. How are you not dying right now?” Minhee asked, covering his face with a pillow.

“I’m dying internally,” Heyongjun assured him.

“Is it gonna be awkward between us now?” Minhee reached out to hold Hyeongjun’s hand. 

“Not if you don’t want it to be. I mean, I don’t want it to be awkward, but I get it if you need space,” Hyeongjun rambled.

“I really don’t want space from you, probably ever,” Minhee told him confidently, uncovering his face. 

“You are so cheesy.”

“Only for you.”

“Oh my god, what is my life now.”

“Did I do that?” Minhee asked, pointing at Hyeongjun’s neck lazily. 

“Yes, and thanks to you Jungmo made fun of me. I told him it was a mosquito bite and he called you a mosquito,” Hyeongjun pouted.

“We can plot against him when the light isn’t attacking us. Cuddles?” Minhee said, pulling Hyeongjun to lie down next to him.

“I like you,” Hyeongjun confessed.

“I like you too,” Minhee replied. And with that they fell asleep.  
*************************

Half an hour later Jungmo burst into the room where Hyeongjun and Minhee were sleeping with the intention of causing chaos. 

“Good morning lovebirds,” he sang, turning on the light.

“I will murder you with a dull breadknife,” Hyeongjun groaned, burying his head in Minhee’s shoulder.

“Now that’s no way to talk to a hyung,” Jungmo fake pouted, sitting down on the bed.

“You are dead to me, hyung,” Hyeongjun decided, trying and failing to push Jungmo off the bed without looking. 

“Sooooo. Did you confess your love for each other? Are you guys dating now? Give me the gossip, it's what I thrive on,” Jungmo pried, ignoring Hyeongjun.

“Shhh. Minhee’s sleeping, go away,” Hyeongjun again pouted, sitting up and moving a pillow to cover Minhee’s face so he wouldn’t hear their conversation and wake up.

“You two are being so domestic already, my heart is dying,” Jungmo said, wiping fake tears away.

“Did you come over here just to annoy me?” Hyeongjun glared.

“No, actually Serim made food and wanted me to wake you guys up.”

“Can you just bring us food?”

“No.”

“Ugh, you are the worst. I’m gonna tell the stylists to make you wear a kilt,” Hyeongjun threatened. 

“You know I would look amazing in a kilt,” Jungmo bragged. 

“Bring us food, please,” Hyeongjun said with as much aegyo as he could muster.

“Ugh fine.” 

“Thank you!!! Love you, mean it! Also send Serim because he’s nicer than you!” Hyeongjun called. 

“You’re a little bitch, you know that right?!” Jungmo yelled back. Hyeongjun ignored him in favor of snuggling closer to Minhee. 

The door opened again a minute later and Serim walked into the room with a tray of medicine and food.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, much quieter than Jungmo had been, setting the try down on the side table.

“My head hurts a lot, but other than that I’m okay. I think Minhee might be doing worse though,” Hyeongjun said, sitting up.

“Are you two together now? Because I swear to God I didn’t deal with you two trying to eat each other's faces all night for you to be oblivious,” Serim complained.

“No, we both confessed, but Minhee fell asleep before we could talk about actually dating,” Hyeongjun admitted.

“I’m glad you talked about your feelings, though.”

“Me too. I do have a question.”

“Oh no.” Serim knew exactly where this was going.

“It’s not that bad. Can we switch roommates so Minhee and I can share a room?” Hyeongjun asked, trying to use aegyo to get his way again. 

“Absolutely not. You are both children and how would we explain your thot agenda to the manager?” Serim argued.

“Please, hyung,” Hyeongjun begged.

“No, and that’s final. Eat some breakfast and take some medicine. Call me if you need anything,” Serim reminded him and left to go check on the others again. He was greeted with surprisingly calm members. Seongmin had left his room and was now cuddled up with everyone on the couch in a completely dark living room. 

“Are you guys good in here?” he asked, a bit surprised at how calm everyone was.

“Yeah, we’re good. We were just making bets on who asked who out between Minhee and Hyeongjun,” Allen said from the couch.

“Jungmo and I already made a bet, but if you must know my money is on Hyeongjun,” Serim told him, sitting down next to Taeyoung who seemed to be feeling better.

“Okay, so we have five bets for Hyeongjun and two for Minhee,” Jungmo said, writing it down in his phone.

“Whoever bet Minhee would confess has way too much faith in his ability to process emotions,” Wonjin said.

“He occasionally shows emotions,” Woobin huffed. 

“No offense hyung, but you’re gonna lose a lot of money to the rest of us,” Seongmin said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.  
*************************

Hyeongjun was fidgeting with joy and excitement, he was glad he had gotten to kiss Minhee. Even though he usually wasn’t particularly patient, he waited a few minutes for Minhee to wake up. So when Minhee turned over and stretched like a cat, Hyeongjun stilled.

“Hello there, how are you? Do you need anything?” Hyeongjun asked when Minhee opened his eyes.

“A kiss,” Minhee mumbled. Hyeongjun leaned down to kiss him.

“I know we’re not allowed to date but can we break that rule?” Hyeongjun asked, pulling away.

“Yeah, fuck Starship,” Minhee agreed easily, sitting up. 

“So... we’re boyfriends now?” Hyeongjun asked, scooting closer into Minhee’s arms. 

“If you want to be.” 

“I want to.”

“Are we gonna tell the others?” Minhee asked after a moment.

“I mean, if you want to.”

“I think they already know.” Minhee nodded at the door conspiratorially. 

“Apparently, we were much more annoying last night,” Hyeongjun said, slightly louder than necessary to annoy the hyungs he knew were listening in.

“I don’t care, it was fun.” Minhee kissed the top of Hyeongjun’s head softly.

“Do you want to kiss more?” Hyeongjun asked, still egging the hyungs on. Minhee nodded so Hyeongjun gave him a quick peck on the lips, giggling softly when he heard the commotion outside the room.

There was a sound from outside of the door that sounded suspiciously like Woobin saying “They’re minors” followed by the sound of someone being pushed. 

“You know, we can hear you listening to us,” Minhee said to the door.

“Play dumb,” Serim whispered to someone also hiding out of sight.

“Ummmm… who are you?” Jungmo asked, causing Minhee and Hyeongjun to burst out laughing.

“Not that dumb,” Woobin said exasperatedly. This comment was also followed by someone being pushed.

“You know who we are. Now stop eavesdropping and let me cuddle my boyfriend in peace,” Hyeongjun yelled.

“Wait, who asked who out?” Serim yelled back, his competitive side getting the best of him.

“I did. Now go away,” Hyeongjun screeched back. Woobin and Jungmo both resigned to the fact that they were in fact going to lose a lot of money. At least Minhee and Hyeongjun were happy.  
*************************

The rest of the year passed fairly quickly in a flurry of variety shows and dance practices. Suddenly it was time for the end of year company dinner and Monsta X and Cravity were seated together, the girl groups on a different side of the room.

“So. Are you and Hyeongjun together now?” Jooheon asked Minhee at the end of year company dinner. Minhee almost choked on his drink.

“How did you even know about that?” he asked.

“Oh, I just know things like that. I’m very observant, you see,” Jooheon bragged.

“That is a lie. Serim told all of us on the night he gave you guys vodka,” Shownu revealed. 

“That was one of our group’s lowest moments,” Minhee confessed embarrassedly. 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it, Shownu once made us jello shots the night before we had back to back recordings for a comeback.”

“Nooo! Not the Jello Shot Incident of 2016! We don’t need anyone else knowing about the horrors,” said Kihyun, who had apparently been eavesdropping. “Congrats on your r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p,” he added.

“Kihyun, we’ve been over this. Dispatch knows how to spell. That doesn’t work for hiding secrets,” Minhyuk scolded. 

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Kihyun sulked.

“What happened with the Jello Shot Incident?” Minhee asked innocently.

“Let’s just say I’ll never look at gitter, plates, or toothpicks the same way ever again,” Jooheon shuddered. He looked scared. 

“What even happened to connect those things?” Hyeongjun asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Shownu chimed in, attempting to put an end to the conversation.

“I’m just not gonna try to guess,” Minhee said, shaking his head.

“Did you guys hear about stripper Jooheon though?” Minhyuk asked with an evil smirk. 

“Yeah, we heard part of that one,” Minhee laughed.

“There was one time when he was at a club and he called us completely drunk to come ‘watch his show.’ And we’re like, ‘what is he doing?’ So we get to the club and he’s somehow gotten to actually go on the stage and pole dance. We had to carry him to the car without anyone recognizing him. Somehow Dispatch never found out so it was fine, but I was gonna be pissed off if Jooheon’s intention to become a stripper ruined our careers,” Kihyun explained. Jooheon at least had the decency to look ashamed. Kihyun now had the attention of most of Cravity at this point. 

Monsta X weren’t the best at giving advice, but they could tell one hell of a story. And they had a lot of stories so Cravity was set for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)  
> (also the animation they're watching is beep beep ima sheep)  
> ALSO thanks to Noel for putting up with my screaming about 3rd person tenses I am aware that I have never paid attention in a grammar class.


End file.
